Mongolia
Mongolia (Mongolian, Монгол улс is a country in central Asia. It borders Russia to the north and China in all other directions. It is the most sparsely populated sovereign country in the world Most of Mongolia's population has traditionally been made up of nomadic herdsmen. In antiquity, these nomads organized themselves into several tribes, which made war against the Tatars, the Chinese, and one another. In 1206, Genghis Khan became the first leader of a Mongolian nation when he united all the Mongol tribes under his leadership. He and his descendants then proceeded to create the Mongol Empire, the second-largest empire in world history. As the Mongol Empire declined, Mongolia was united with China, its wealthiest province. From the 15th through 17th centuries, Mongolians ruled as Emperors of China. When they were overthrown in 1644 by the Qing Dynasty, originating from Manchuria, whose people were one of the Mongols' hereditary enemies, Mongolia remained a part of the Chinese empire. Following the Chinese Revolution of 1913, Mongolia seceded. It briefly set up a Buddhist theocracy modeled on Tibet's government, but its continued independence relied on the protection of the Russian Empire, which fell in 1917. Russia's successor state, the Soviet Union, supported communist revolutionaries operating inside Mongolia and in 1924, it became the world's second communist nation. Mongolian leaders initially operated largely independent of Moscow, but Joseph Stalin soon took an interest in Mongolian politics. In 1928 he supported Khorloogiin Choibalsan in a bid to seize power in Ulan Bator, and Mongolia became an obedient Soviet vassal state. Among other things, it fought a proxy war against Japan (but mostly against Japan's own proxy, Manchukuo) and contributed troops to the occupation of Germany following World War II, which Mongolia entered on the side of the Allied Forces in the summer of 1945. In 1990, as the Soviet Union's ability to project its influence into foreign capitals crumbled, Mongolia's communist government fell to a revolution. In 1992, the country established a constitution calling for an elected, multi-party government. Over the past generation the country has made irregular progress on the path to democratic government and free-market economics. Mongolia in "The Barbecue, the Movie, & Other Unfortunately Not So Relevant Material" T.G. Kahn explained to Lasoporp Rof that in the 1980s, Mongolia and the United States were not very friendly with each other, but Mongolia was not a threat to the US. Lasoporp observed that the monetary system of paper currency, which Americans took for granted, was used by the Mongols before being introduced to the West.Departures, p. 195-196. Mongolia in Joe Steele In March 1953, U.S. President John Nance Garner made Vince Scriabin ambassador to Outer Mongolia.Joe Steele, pg. 416-417. Scriabin never went, however, preferring to take revenge on Garner by instigating an impeachment motion in the House before being hit by a car and killed.Ibid. pg. 428. Mongolia in Southern Victory During the dinosaur craze of the 1920s, Japanese scientists found the first ever discovered dinosaur eggs in Mongolia. Mongolia in The Two Georges Mongolia was annexed to the Russian Empire and fully incorporated as a province.Map The Two Georges, frontispiece. Mongolia in The War That Came Early Mongolia experienced border clashes with the Japanese through the latter nation's puppet state of Manchukuo. Mongol troops were supported by the USSR (as Khorloogiin Choibalsan was essentially Jospeh Stalin's own puppet), which consequently experienced diplomatic tensions with Japan; a situation that degenerated into the out-and-out war between Japan and the USSR in April, 1939. Although Russian Siberia was invaded, Mongolia was sidelined as the great powers turned on each other. Mongolia in Worldwar Mongolia quickly fell to the Race during their invasion of the Earth in 1942. It was recognised as a Race colony under the terms of the Peace of Cairo in 1944.See the Colonization map. It bordered the independent Soviet Union in the north and Race-occupied China in the south. Under Vyacheslav Molotov, the Soviets smuggled massive amounts of weapons to the Chinese Communists through Mongolia. References * Category:Countries in Asia Mongolia Mongolia Mongolia * Mongolia Category:The Barbecue, the Movie, & Other Unfortunately Not So Relevant Material Category:Joe Steele Mongolia Category:Southern Victory Category:The Two Georges Category:The War That Came Early